Where Have All The Cowboys Gone
by scarlett2112
Summary: Struggling to maintain their ranch and with a new baby taking up their time, Damon and Elena are both feeling alone and neglected. Although they still love each other, will it be enough to save their foundering marriage?


Taking a break from paying the bills, Elena gets up to get something cold to drink out of the refrigerator. After taking a big swallow, she stops to look out of the window for a moment. Elena can't help but smile when she sees her seven year old son playing outside with the dog. As much as he resembles her, his personality is all Damon. The Salvatore family ranch has been her home for a long time. And as much as she loves her husband, Elena feels unsettled, neglected even. She and Damon had so many dreams, so many plans that are now just sad memories of things that haven't been. The two of them were going to take the world by storm and instead, they're stuck here at the ranch, every day almost a repeat of the previous one. A part of her feels guilty for feeling these things but another part wants him to keep the promises he made to her. Damon isn't lazy, he's not a drunk, he works very hard to keep food on their table yet Elena senses that he feels unfilled too.

 _"What's this?" Damon asks, picking up a picture that she laid on his bedside. Elena wakes when she hears Damon's voice and feels the bed dip when he sits down by her middle. Slowly opening her eyes, she shifts, sitting up haltingly. After wiping the sleep from her eyes, she leans forward to steal a kiss from his always delectable lips._

 _"Damon Salvatore lassoes moon," Elena squeals, hardly able to control her enthusiasm._

 _"Are you, are we going to have a baby?" Nodding her head up and down animatedly, Damon pulls her into his arms, capturing her lips in a languid kiss. He can hardly believe his good fortune. So happy that he feels like he could bust, Damon holds her close, savoring every moment that she's in his arms._

Things have been tough at the ranch, it seems they're always struggling to put the money together to pay the bills. Between their children and purchasing food for their animals, often she and Damon have to do without. Elena takes another swallow before going back to the computer. Chugging away, she looks up when she hears the kitchen door open. Her son Robbie is the first one inside followed by his father.

"You're home," Elena remarks when Damon walks into the house. Covered in mud and grime, Elena screws up her face when she gets a whiff.

"Yeah, one of the calves ran off. I had to find it," Damon explains. Walking over to her, he dutifully drops a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to get cleaned up."

"I think you need to,"

"Yes, Elena, I'm well aware that I stink but I had to get the calf."

"I know that. Supper will be ready in about an hour."

Nodding at her, Damon walks away, leaving Elena to finish her work.

"Mom, what's for supper?"

"I have some hamburgers ready in the fridge. I thought maybe your daddy could grill them."

"I love grilled burgers." Robbie squeals, interrupted by the cries of his baby sister. "Ah, no fair," he pouts, walking over to the sink to get himself a glass of water.

"What's not fair?" Elena asks, standing up so she can get their infant daughter from her crib. Just as she starts to walk to the nursery, Damon walks back into the kitchen, holding Riley Marie. Elena can't seem to fathom how she could be six weeks old already.

"You're always busy with her."

"Robbie, she's an infant. Babies need a lot of attention. Maybe we can get daddy to babysit Saturday and you and I can do something like go to the park or to the pond to feed the ducks? How does that sound?"

"Good," he mumbles, staring at her until they're interrupted by Damon.

"Someone wants her mommy." Damon presses a kiss to her downy head of hair before carefully handing her to Elena. Smiling at her daughter, Elena takes her in her arms and walks back to the chair so she can nurse her.

"Come on sport, let's give mom some privacy," Damon says to Robbie, nudging him out of the kitchen. "Mom said you'd grill hamburgers," Elena hears Robbie say just before they disappear down the hall. Sighing, Elena reveals her breast, letting Riley latch on. Elena feels guilty for the feelings that are roiling inside of her but she knows things have to change or the fallout won't be pretty. Closing her eyes, she concentrates on the feel and sound of her daughter suckling on her nipple. Finishing on one side, Elena switches her to the other just as Damon comes back into the kitchen. Leaning over, he drops a kiss to the crown of Elena's head while fingering Riley's raven colored hair. She looks so much like Damon whereas Robbie takes after her.

"School starts pretty soon. We're going to have to make some kind of arrangements for Riley while you and Robbie are at school.

"I know that Damon but it's another expense that we can't afford. I know that you love this ranch but Damon it is bleeding us dry."

"I don't want to discuss it, Elena," he snaps, ending the conversation. Walking away, Damon immediately regrets snapping at Elena. He loves her so much and he knows how busy she is with school, the baby and helping to keep the place up. Damon hates himself for feeling neglected given how Elena is being pulled at from all sides but he cant seem to shake the feeling. They were so happy when they got married. Without doubt the thing he wanted and still wants the most is to make his wife and kids happy. Yet he hasn't missed the winsome look on Elena's face sometimes. It's almost like she regrets this life and just the thought of that causes his insides to twist painfully. After he showers and cleans up, Damon changes his clothes before going downstairs to grill the burgers for his son. When he steps back into the kitchen, Elena is gone. Shrugging his shoulders because he knows she's somewhere in the house, he walks back outside to start the grill. Moments later, Robbie comes flying outside with a platter of meat and some potato packets.

"Mommy said to give these to you."

"Okay then, let's get them cooked," Damon says, smiling at his boy. He looks so much like his mother with his soulful brown eyes and chestnut colored hair. Every time he looks at the boy, he can't help but be awed that he and Elena created this bundle of energy. Taking the platter from him, Damon sets it down, puts the food on the grill and closes the lid. Rather than go inside and tussle with his wife, Damon walks around to the back of their house to pull some weeds from Elena's vegetable and flower gardens. When Robbie yells that the grill is smoking, he comes back to flip the burgers.

"Do you want to go ask your mom if we have any cheese for the hamburgers?"

"Sure daddy," he squeals excitedly then runs into the house. Moments later he flies back outside to hand Damon a package of cheese slices. After checking to see that the meat is cooked through, Damon plops a piece of cheese on each burger. As soon as the cheese has melted a bit, he takes them off the grill along with the vegetable packets. Damon takes the time to turn off the grill before he and Robbie go back into the house to put the food on the table. Elena with Riley in her arms is just about done setting the table. Damon grabs the condiments out of the refrigerator then holds out a chair for Elena since the baby is still in her arms.

"Do you want me to put her in the crib?" Damon asks, his eyes on hers.

"Sure," Elena agrees, carefully handing her to Damon. Smiling at his precious bundle, he takes her into the nursery, laying her down after pressing a peck to her pudgy little cheek. He makes sure the baby monitor is turned on, taking the receiver with him to the kitchen when he tiptoes out of the room. After setting the device on the countertop, Damon sits down at the table, filling his plate. When he looks up, he notices how Elena is staring but she quickly averts her eyes when he looks at her. Feeling the churning in his belly, he hurriedly finishes eating, puts his plate in the sink and stalks off. Taken aback at his abruptness, anger begins to brew in Elena's insides. Hearing a commotion, Elena tells Robbie to finish eating then gets up to go to see what's eating at her husband. As soon as she stands up, Damon is back. Jacket in hand, he brushes right past her. Not bothering to say a word, he leaves the house, slamming the door closed behind him. Speechless, Elena stands there slack jawed because she doesn't know what set him off this time.

With the ranch only about fifteen miles out of town, Damon doesn't have far to go to get himself something to drink and right now he's in dire need of a good stiff drink. But because he's driving, Damon also knows that he can't get as drunk as he wants unless his part time ranch hand and best friend, Brady will let him camp out on his couch. But if he does that, he'll have to face his wife's wrath tomorrow. Elena's temper is nothing to be toyed with. Damon knows that well having been on the receiving end more times than he cares to mention. As soon as he gets into town, Damon slows down. Elena would really give him hell if he came home with a speeding ticket too. After parking the car, Damon walks inside and makes a beeline for the bar. Fortunately there's a seat open beside Brady so he sidles up, greeting his friend as he does. Damon doesn't miss the buxom redhead that's sitting to his left.

"Damon, hey."

"How's it going, Brady?"

"I'm just having a drink, my friend," he replies, taking a deep swallow from his bottle of beer. Damon signals that he wants one too. Once the bartender, hands it to him, Damon nearly downs it with one swallow. Accidentally nudging the woman when he signals for another beer, the woman licks her lips seductively. Feeling a shiver, Damon just turns away. As hard as things are with Elena right now, he could never cheat on her. He'd never be able to live with himself if he committed such deep betrayal. Elena would leave him in the blink of an eye and he would deserve her scorn. Suddenly he feels a hand on his thigh squeezing tightly. Without hesitation, Damon quickly removes her hand from his leg.

"I'm married, sweetheart. You're going to have to find yourself some company elsewhere," Damon tells her. After giving Damon a dirty look, she stalks off. Damon chuckles when she starts brushing up against some other poor sucker at the pool table.

"Who was that?" Damon asks, shaking his head.

"That's Sage. She's new in town but if she keeps it up, the women folk are going to run her out of town on a rail," Brady laughs, clinking his bottle with Damon's. Needing some fresh air after having one beer too many, Damon goes outside to call Elena to tell her that he won't be home tonight. Much to his shock and consternation, Elena is standing at the door ready to go inside at the same time. After giving him a scathing look, she bulldozes her way past him and up to the bar, ordering a non alcoholic beer since she's breastfeeding. Aghast that Elena followed him, Damon spins on his heals and goes back to the bar, stepping behind her because Elena stole his seat. Leaning forward, he puts his lips to her ear, "What are you doing here and where are the children?"

"The children are fine. They're with Caroline."

"You dragged her over to the house?"

"No, she happened to show up to ask me about something school related so I took advantage of her presence to come to track you down," Elena snaps, her anger simmering just below the surface.

"So, I'm not allowed to have a night to myself?"

"Not when you leave in a huff the way you did. You didn't say a word, you just flew out of the house."

"Yeah well. I've seen the looks on your face, Elena. I work hard to provide for you and our children. What more do you want from me?"

Somehow Elena manages to keep her temper in check. Fuming on the inside, she spins around in her chair to face him. "I'm not going to discuss our problems in public for everyone to eavesdrop on. Are you going to come home with me or not?"

"Yeah, I'll come home with you," Damon agrees. After paying the tab, he follows Elena outside. Damon takes the time to make sure the pickup is locked before crawling into the passenger seat of the family car. Driving in an uncomfortable silence all the way home, Damon jumps out of the car as soon as she pulls into the driveway, not even waiting till she stopped the vehicle. Elena sits in the car for a few minutes to get her emotions in check because she doesn't want their raised voices to wake the children. Dropping her forehead against the steering wheel, her hands squeezing it tight, Elena doesn't move till she hears a rap on the car window. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees that it's just Caroline. Taking a breath, she steps out of the car, pushes the door shut then leans against it, her eyes finally meeting Caroline's.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"No, Caroline, frankly I'm not but I can't get into it with you. I hope you understand."

"Of course. You know where to reach me if you want to talk."

"Thanks," Elena says. After giving her friend a hug, Elena watches till she disappears, turning down the main road after leaving her driveway. Sighing heavily, Elena finally goes into the house to have a few words with her husband. Not finding him in the kitchen or the living room or anywhere downstairs, Elena makes sure that the doors are locked before going up the stairs to find him. Hearing his voice, she follows it till she finds him in Riley's room, staring at their baby.

Sensing her presence, Damon doesn't turn around but he whispers softly, "Why are you so unhappy with me, Elena? I work hard to give you and the kids everything you need, I love with everything I have. You're emotionally distant, I know we haven't slept together because you just gave birth a few weeks ago but even before that, you shunned my advances. Is there someone else, Elena?" Damon asks, finally turning to face her.

"No, no, of course not. I would never cheat on you, Damon. What about you? Tonight was only the latest in a long line of you taking off, leaving me to watch the kids while you had your fun."

"At least I get some attention at the bar even if it is guy friends and other acquaintances," Damon adds, lowering his voice as the last word came out.

"Other acquaintances? Do tell," she sneers in low timbre, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I haven't cheated either physically or emotionally. God, I love you so much. What happened to us, Elena?"

"You never have any time for me. You're either doing ranch work or you're at the bar while I'm stuck here at home with the kids. The only time I get out is to go to work. It has to stop," she admits, dropping her gaze. When Riley starts to wake up, Elena knows she must be hungry.

"Hold her a minute, I'm going to change clothes so I can feed her," Elena says, turning away from him to leave the room. Picking up his baby, Damon snuggles her into his chest and presses a kiss to her little head. As soon as Elena comes back, this time in her pajamas, Damon places his baby girl in her arms after she sits in the rocker. Even though he knows she's upset with him, Damon drops a kiss to the crown of her head before leaving the room. Tired and a little tipsy, he puts his own pajamas on and crawls into bed. Picking up the book on his bedside table, he starts to read a little bit but when his eyelids get heavy, Damon puts it down. Just as he's about to turn off the lamp on his side of the bed, Elena walks into their bedroom.

Without looking at Damon, she walks into the attached bathroom. Taking the time to brush her teeth and wash her face, Elena finally gets into bed, her back turned to Damon. Feeling a little frisky since Riley is now six weeks old, Damon spoons her, reaching around he grabs at her breast and starts to nuzzle her neck. Still angry with him, Elena pulls his hand away from her body and sits up. Without saying a word, Elena gets up, grabs the blanket on the foot of their bed and starts to leave their bedroom.

"Stop," Damon snaps. "I'll leave." Flying upright, he takes the blanket from her hands and walks out of their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Barely on speaking terms, Damon and Elena are merely co-existing right now. Elena hates it because she does love her husband but the distance between them is killing her. Staring out the window that's above her kitchen sink, Elena watches as Damon plays catch with Robbie. Her little boy loves his father so much. It broke her heart when he asked her why she and Damon are barely talking to each other. Since this is a small house, Damon has been sleeping on the couch but he gets up early so he's already doing the farm chores before Elena or the kids get up. All in all, both of them have been miserable for the last week. Startled when he and Robbie step in the kitchen, Damon eyes her skeptically before speaking to his wife.

"I'm going to take Robbie to town. I need some wood to fix the fence. We won't be gone long."

"Sure," Elena replies, struggling to keep her tears at bay. She hates this and she knows that Damon does too. Staring into his beautiful blue eyes, Elena feels the magic that she's always felt in his presence. Just as she's ready to walk over to him, Robbie runs back into the kitchen, interrupting the moment. Elena gives her son a smile, saying goodbye as her men step outside. Returning to the kitchen window, Elena watches them drive away. Taking a breath, Elena starts to run some dishwater to wash their dishes. As soon as she dips her hands in the water, the doorbell rings. After drying her hands on a towel, Elena goes to the front door. Opening it up, she smiles when she recognizes, their mailman, Elijah.

"Good morning, Elena. I have a letter that you need to sign for."

"Good morning. How are Eva and the new baby?" Eva was just leaving the hospital with their new baby when Damon was escorting Elena in to deliver Riley.

"They're both good. Thank you for asking. I can't believe Mika is already six weeks old. I don't know where the time has gone," Elijah muses. "How is your family?"

"We're good. Thank you for asking," Elena mentions, signing the piece of paper. Elijah hands her the letter after she hands him the form.

"I need to get moving. Nice talking to you, Elena," he says, turning around to go back to his postal service vehicle.

"Say hello to Eva for me."

"I will," he says, waving out of the window before he drives away. Knowing that she has dishes waiting to be washed, Elena goes back to the kitchen. Curious about the letter, she pours herself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table to open it up. Seeing that the return address is from an attorney's office, Elena's breath catches in her throat. Surely Damon hasn't gone to see a divorce attorney? Suddenly feeling very unsettled, Elena takes a sip of her coffee. Finally gathering her wit's about her, she pulls it from the envelope, unfolding it to read. Breathing a huge sigh of relief when she sees that it has nothing to do with Damon, Elena continues to read. With her mouth still hanging open, she slips it back into the envelope. Her very distant uncle, John Gilbert named Elena as the sole beneficiary of his estate. Elena wasn't even aware that he had died since her family has been estranged from him for many years. Stunned doesn't even begin to cover it.

Picking up the phone, she dials the attorney's number. After he explains that it'll take a few weeks for the money to be deposited in her bank account, Elena hangs up the phone, still in shock that suddenly she's a fairly wealthy woman. Maybe this money will help allay the problems she and Damon have had. Even before this latest tussle, Elena can admit that Damon is anything but a slouch. He puts in long hours and somehow makes time for Robbie too. Elena just wants to feel his arms around her again. Deciding here and now that the two of them are going to talk when he gets home, Elena gets up to finish the dishes, her stomach in knots wondering how Damon will take this news.

* * *

Hearing the kitchen door open, Elena is surprised to see Caroline walk in with Robbie. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she forces a smile on her face then asks Robbie where his daddy is.

"I ran into him at the lumber yard. Tyler asked me to pick him up some nails. Anyway, Damon asked me if I'd bring him home."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"I think he was going to go to the bar with Brady. He was at the yard too."

"I see. I hate to do this to you, Caroline but I really need to talk to him. Would you mind babysitting for a little while?"

"Elena, you can talk to me you know. It's pretty obvious that you and Damon are having problems."

"Yes, we are, Caroline. I love him so much but it's feels like there's a wedge between us. I feel neglected, he feels neglected and I don't know how to fix it." Elena stares at her for a moment before turning away to wipe the moisture from her eyes. Hurrying over to her, Caroline gives her a hug, assuring Elena that she'll stay with Robbie and Riley so Elena can go into town to find her husband. Noticing his pickup in the parking lot, Elena pulls in and parks beside it. Stepping out, she straights out her shirt and jeans then heads for the entrance. As soon as she steps inside, her high school boyfriend, Matt Donovan latches onto her arm, leading her over to a booth. None of this is missed by Damon, who raises his drink to his lips all the while keeping an eye on her. Before long, Damon hears Elena laughing and sees a bright smile on her face. She and Matt are sitting on the same side of the booth rather than on opposite sides. A feeling of melancholy pervades his senses because he can't remember the last time he heard Elena laugh like that nor the last time he saw that beaming smile on her face.

Not wanting to see anymore, Damon turns back around to watch the TV that's mounted above the bar. Lost in thought, he doesn't notice her presence till she takes the barstool beside him. "Why didn't you come home, Damon?"

"I don't know, Elena. I had a drink with Brady then he had to go. I didn't want to go home to get the silent treatment again."

"Damon?"

"It's true."

"I know and I'm sorry. Can we please go home and talk?" Staring at her for what seems like ages, Damon finally nods his head. He takes the time to throw back the rest of his drink before following her outside and to where their vehicles are parked.

"Are you safe to drive?"

"Yeah, that was only my second drink. I'll be right behind you," he assures her, hopping behind the wheel of his truck. Nodding, Elena gets in her car, ignites the engine and then drives home, repeatedly checking the rearview mirror to see if he's still following her. As soon as she pulls into their long driveway, she jumps when she sees a set of headlights drive right past but then she sees a set turn in. Someone must've passed Damon on the highway she deduces. After parking the car, she waits till he parks the pickup. Damon eyes her warily but gets out and follows Elena into the house. They both thank Caroline and after Damon walks her outside to her car, watching her pull away, he goes back into the house. Elena is sitting at the kitchen table with an envelope in her hands.

Walking over the sink, he fills a glass of water, swallowing it down quickly. With his back facing her, he takes a breath and then he begins to speak. "I saw you and Matt. You were happy, Elena. Happier than you've been in a very long time. That's all I want for you, Elena, for you to be happy and if that means ending this I'll do whatever you want," he finishes, finally turning around to face her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Damon, no. I love you, I love so much but we have to fix us."

"How?"

"I got this in the mail today," she says, handing him the envelope.

"What is it?"

"Open it." Nodding imperceptibly, he pulls the letter out and starts to read it, his mouth agape by the time he reaches the end. "Wow, talk about out of the blue," Damon utters, more to himself than to her.

"Yes, Damon it was. But this can be a godsend or it can be a curse. I want to fix us," she pleads, cupping his clasped hands with hers.

"How do we do that?"

"I know you love it here Damon but I'm thinking this place is what is driving us apart. We never have any time for each other. How we ever had a second baby is still an enigma to me," Elena utters sarcastically.

"Do you want to sell the ranch?"

"I don't know, Damon. Robbie loves it here and so do you. I love living out in the country but we have to make time for each other or we're not going to make it. Maybe this will afford us the ability to hire a couple of ranch hands to help out?"

"Yes, Elena, I do love this property but I love you and our children more. I'll do whatever you want. If leaving here will make you happy, that's what we'll do. I just want to see you smile and hear you laugh again," Damon says sadly, his eyes focused intently on hers.

"I want the same for you, Damon," Elena repeats, with her lips millimeters from his, she cradles his cheeks with her palms then pulls their together, joining them in a blistering kiss. When she lets go, Damon asks if they can talk more tomorrow. Nodding, Elena takes him by the hand and leads him into their bedroom. Knowing now that he's just as committed to saving their marriage as she is, she wants to be with him again. Reaching the bedside, Elena starts to unbutton his shirt, lifting it over his strong and muscular shoulders. Taking her time, she kneads his taut flesh. Damon never takes his eyes off of her. God, he loves this woman with all that he is.

Letting the shirt drop off of his arms, he wastes no time in lifting her tee shirt over her head. Dropping to his knees, he unbuttons her jeans and pulls them and her panties down her perfectly shaped legs. After helping her to step out of them, he lifts one leg over his shoulder to open her up for him. Needing something to hang on to, Elena grabs onto one of the bed posts. Using his teeth and tongue and fingers, Elena is a writhing mess in zero to 8.2 seconds flat. His middle finger is inside while his tongue works her clit, licking and nipping and sucking it till she erupts in a haze of lightening and fire. Unable to hold onto the bedframe, a spent Elena lets go, falling onto the mattress. Not willing to waste anymore time since it's been long enough already since Damon has been with his wife, he quickly drops his pants and boxers, steps out of them and leaps onto the bed. Pulling her up with him, Damon captures her lips again in a knee weakening kiss. Wanting only to have Damon inside of her, Elena opens her legs to invite him in. Taking his cock in hand, he rubs it up and down her wet core to lubricate himself.

"I want you inside of me, Damon," Elena pants, her hips bucking up urging him to push forward. Not wanting to wait either, Damon pushes in.

"Oh good Lord," Elena moans, feeling every delicious inch as Damon drives forward to the hilt. Elena gasps when she realizes how deep inside of her he his. Enjoying the effect he has on her, Damon pulls back before slamming back in, the sensation of being inside of her overpowering all rational thought. Picking up the pace, pressing in deeper, harder and faster, Elena joins in, bucking up her hips to meet his forward thrusts. Running her hands over his muscular back, Elena hangs on as he continues to pummel into her. Elena loves the feel of being connected to Damon so intimately again. Damon has never lacked in their lovemaking, he's always taken her to new heights, helped her experience new things and loving her with everything that he has. Grabbing onto the curve of his ass, Elena pulls him in even deeper, the feeling is incredible.

The bedroom is filled with the sounds of lovemaking, panting and moaning and whimpers and grunts echo around Damon and Elena. "You feel so unbelievably good, Elena. I love you so much," Damon pants, working hard for not only his own but her release too. Pausing momentarily, he flips her and moments later, Elena is riding atop him. Using his hands to find purchase on her hips, he helps slam her down onto him over and over again. Her pleasure increases tenfold each time her clit rubs against his pubic bone. When Elena throws her head back, her breasts press forward and into his awaiting hands. Squeezing and kneading and finally capturing one with his lips sends Elena into a whirlwind of bright flashing lights and the sense of free falling from the summit of Everest. Never wanting this to end, Elena's body shudders and quakes, and moments later, she pulls Damon into climax right along with her, his orgasm hitting him hard and fast. Collapsing onto his chest, she listens to his heart beating chaotically against her ear. Smiling because she knows the effect she has on him, Elena snuggles in against his chest when she feels Damon wrap his arms around and hold her impossibly closer to him. Because it feels so wonderful to have Damon's arms around her again, Elena feels her eyelids growing heavy. Not wanting to break their connection, she lets them drift closed, falling asleep in his warm and loving embrace. Seeing that Elena is on the verge of sleep, Damon smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Like Elena, he wants to stay connected too so he follows her lead and closes his eyes, letting sleep claim him too.

* * *

"Mama, hold kitty," Riley squeals when Damon shows them the litter of kittens he found in the barn. Because the mother is wild, Damon picks her up so the mama kitty won't scratch her. "They're too little for you to hold yet, Ri. When they're older, daddy will let you hold one, okay?"

"Mama, kitty," she repeats, struggling to get out of Damon's arms. Elena smiles when her daughter pouts, jutting out her lower lip. "Daddy is right. You would scream and cry if the mama kitty scratches you," Elena says, reinforcing what Damon has said.

"They're so cute, mom," Robbie mentions, stooping down to try to touch one of them. When the mother cat claws at him, Robbie pulls his hand back just in time. "See Riley, she'll scratch if you get to close to the babies."

"Me want to hold the babies," Riley blubbers, tears now running down her pudgy little cheeks.

"I think someone needs a nap," Damon adds. Extending his arms towards Elena, Riley shakes her head no and buries her face in the spot between Elena's neck and shoulder. Smiling at how adorable she is despite her crankiness, Damon follows Elena out of the barn and into the house with Robbie bringing up the rear. In the last two years, Elena invested most of her inheritance so they would have something to fall back on in case of an emergency. They used the rest, adding another room to the house when they found themselves pregnant again after a weekend to themselves in the city. Caroline stayed with their children so Damon and Elena could get away to rekindle their romance. Rekindle they did, the stick turning pink a few weeks later. Both overjoyed, they decided to keep the ranch since they do both love the place.

Since her uncle John left her a tidy sum, she gave up her full time teaching position, instead taking a substitute teacher job. As such, Elena gets to spend her days with the kids. She works once, sometimes a little more per month. Elena couldn't be happier. Also using the money to hire some extra help for the ranch, Damon is always home in the evenings now. With some help from their friends, the loft in the barn was converted into a studio sized apartment so Brady moved in and works with Damon full time. Damon couldn't be happier because he trusts Brady implicitly, often leaving him to make decisions so Damon can be with Elena and their children.

As soon as they step into the house, Damon takes an already sleeping Riley into his arms and takes her to her room, laying her on her new princess big girl bed. After giving her a peck on her forehead, Damon quietly steps out, pulling her door shut behind him. Finding his wife and son in the kitchen, Damon pauses in the threshold, watching as Elena helps Robbie with his homework. Sometimes he still can't believe how lucky his is. He has a wife that he loves more than life itself and two, going on three beautiful children. To think that he came so close to losing all of this makes his breath catch in his throat. Looking up, Elena smiles widely at him. Her man is still so stunningly handsome. Suddenly feeling the need to hug him, Elena gets up and hurries over to Damon. Folding her arms around his middle, she snuggles in against his chest. And when he wraps his arms around hers and drops a kiss to the top of her head, she knows without doubt that she has everything she's ever wanted and so much more, a beautiful home, beautiful children and a beautiful man to call her very own.

* * *

 _I wanted to use this song title for a story so I asked my plot goddess, Eva and she came up with the idea for the plot. Her mind is brilliant as is her personality. I love you dearly, my sister._

 _Title is from the song of the same name by Paula Cole._

 _The 'Damon Salvatore lassoes moon' is little tip of my hat to 'It's a Wonderful Life'. I love that movie so much._

 _Please give my other stories a look. 'IF' is a tear-jerker. 'Seven Year Ache' has one more massive chapter left. I don't want to see that story end. I love it a lot. 'Turn the Page and Nothing Left to Fear have a good amount left._

 _I posted the final chapter of 'The Dating Game' a couple of days ago. I was pleasantly surprised by the requests for a sequel. I can announce that Eva and I already have a plot hatched out. I'm working on a WW1 era short story right now. When I finish it, we'll start working on the sequel._

 _Please remember to review if you want me and Eva to keep plugging away to bring you new and different versions of DE._ _I can't thank you enough for all the support you've shown me._

 _Do be safe and I hope you all have a fabulous day and a wonderful week ahead._


End file.
